


The Big Day

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe planned Jessika & Paige's wedding for everything to be perfect. But could it be when Kylo is there?





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who felt unwell earlier this day. Hope it would help you to feel better.

Poe observed his best friend kissing now her wife and he felt like he could breathe again after months planning their big day. When Jessika and Paige asked him to be in charge of the planning of their wedding, Poe gladly accepted, wanting the best for his best friend and her companion, that Poe learnt to love in the last years since the girls began to date. Poe spent the last months planning everything, from the dresses of the girls to the flowers to the flavour of the wedding cake. Poe almost didn’t sleep for two weeks but seeing his best friends grinning like fools in love was worth it. 

Poe looked at the other side of the altar, where Paige’s best friend and wedding witness was applauding and howling with joy. Poe expected to feel the same frustration he had since he met him two months ago. The man had been insufferable, supposed to help Poe to plan the last arrangements but doing like he didn’t care. And Poe couldn’t even being furious against him because Kylo knew exactly what would please Paige. Like when Poe was persuaded that white roses where the best for decorating the church and Kylo told him that Paige would hate it and prefer lilies. Poe agreed for the lilies, only for having the pleasure to see Paige saying she prefered roses but unfortunately for Poe, the young woman was absolutely relieved by their choice. Poe hated the satisfied smirk Kylo threw to him at this moment. 

After this humiliating moment, Poe agreed to listen to Kylo’s opinions even if the man was still doing like he didn’t care about any of this. And well, Poe had to admit that it was nice to have someone to help him and feeling less miserable to be the bachelor planning the wedding of his best friends. Kylo could be frustrating but also incredibly charming and sassy. And Poe had a lot of trouble to keep his head straight when the man spent days flirting with him, much to Jess and Paige’s amusement. 

Poe blushed when he saw Kylo winking to him with a sly smile before offering his arm to Poe. Poe took it with a shy smile, with eyes unable to look away from the gorgeous man wearing this tuxedo like he was born with it. Both men followed the newlyweds in the aisle, everybody celebrating their union. 

“You can relax now!” whispered Kylo with a grin and Poe wanted to slap him or kiss him, he wasn’t sure. “You did great.” he added with another wink, pointing towards Jess and Paige, both women sharing a kiss on the church’s steps. 

Poe nodded, his eyes filling with tears of happiness for his best friend. 

* * *

There were official photographs where both women took the pose, alone, with their parents (only for Jessika since Paige lost hers years ago), and with their witnesses. Poe blushed when the photograph asked for a picture of the witnesses together and Kylo dragged him against his body, wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist and the young man hesitantly did the same. Poe wondered what he would like on these photographs since Kylo spent all the time flirting with him and Jessika and Paige laughing to see Poe so embarrassed. Poe had been so close to kill them all. 

Now Poe was sharing a dance with Paige, Jessika dancing with Kylo few steps further and everybody could hear them bickering like they were an old couple. Paige couldn’t help chuckling and hiding his face into Poe’s shoulders. 

“They are insufferables.” sighed Poe and Paige softly kissed his cheek.

“Thanks to have putting with Kylo.” said Paige. “I know he can be difficult sometimes.” she added, looking at his best friend arguing with Jessika about whom was stepping on whom feets.

“He is.” whispered Poe. “But he is someone good.” he added, smiling down to his friend. “I can see why you’re loving him.” 

“I’m sure you can.” chuckled Paige and the young man frowned. “Oh please Poe! I never saw you blushing that much than you did in the two last months.” she laughed and the young man looked down, embarrassed. “You like him.” she added and Poe bit down his lips, feeling dreadful to have been so obvious. 

“He...can be charming.” mumbled Poe.

“Oh yes! He can.” laughed Paige. “You should ask him out.” said Paige and Poe shook his head. “You have the right to think about you now, Poe!” whispered the young lady, taking Poe’s cheek in her hand. 

“I...I dunno.” whispered Poe and Paige took him in her arms. 

“Just think about it.” she whispered in his ear and the young man nodded. 

They had to separate when someone clicked his knife against his glass and everybody looked towards the stage, wanting to hear the toast. Jessika joined Paige and Poe felt his spine freezing when he spotted Kylo on the stage, throwing his charming smirk to everybody around him. Dear God! It would be a disaster. 

“Alright!” grinned Kylo when he saw he had everybody’s attention. “It will be quick because I’m rubbish at making speeches.” he added and Paige laughed loudly. Apparently, it was true. “Paige!” breathed out Kylo and everybody could hear all the love he had for her in this simple word. “I would never understand why you agreed to marry Jessika and not me.” 

“Fuck you Solo!” screamed Jessika and Kylo threw her a huge grin.

“In your dreams Pava!” answered Kylo with a wink for the young woman who answered with the middle finger. “To be serious two seconds and make everybody boring, you’re my little sister Paige and I’m glad Jessika is the one you chose to take care of you.” he added, his voice trembling a little bit and Poe could feel his throat knotted with emotion, seeing Kylo caring about this wedding for the first time since he met him. 

“I will.” replied Jessika and Kylo held up his glass towards her.

“I know.” smiled Kylo. “You know what will happen if you don’t.” he added, seriously and Jessika nodded. 

Poe and Paige looked at both of them, frowning but Jessika and Kylo shared an accomplice smile and it was enough for both of them to relax. 

“Poe Dameron!” exclaimed Kylo and Poe jolted with surprise, looking at Kylo looking at him fondly. “You did an amazing work there.” he added and applauded, everybody following him and Poe blushed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry to not have helped you like I should have.” continued Kylo when the applause died down. 

Poe felt a pleasant warmth spreading in his chest. He didn’t expect Kylo to present his excuses, even less before everybody. Poe smiled softly towards Kylo and the grin he got in answer was making his stomach rumbling and his blood boiling in his veins. 

“But well, you didn’t help me either.” said Kylo and Poe frowned, feeling the frustration being back. “I mean, you’re so fucking sexy, you couldn’t blame me for losing focusing.” he added, having a dreamy smile on his lips while he was undressing Poe with his eyes and everybody burst in laughs. 

Poe felt dreadful, feeling like everybody was looking at him and probably waiting a witty response from him but the young man was frozen. Kylo was making fun of him front of everybody and they all expected to do like it was nothing. Like the man was playing with Poe’s heart, probably having understand Poe’s crush since the beginning and chose to play the brat to make everybody laugh. Poe hated him.

The young man crossed the ballroom, his eyes throwing murderous thunderbolts to Kylo but the young man was still grinning like a fool. Kylo didn’t have the time to say anything that Poe grabbed him by his tie and dragged him outside the room. Kylo managed to throw a last toast to Jessika and Paige before Poe killing him. 

* * *

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” screamed Poe, pushing Kylo against the wall before shoving his face in his. “You think that’s funny? Like flirting with me to mock me wasn’t enough, you had to humiliate me before the whole assembly?” grumbled Poe, his eyes full of tears. 

He saw Kylo frowning, his deep eyes filling with hurt and he tried to take Poe’s face in his hands but Poe shove off his hands, not wanting for this man to touch him. 

“Poe!’ whispered Kylo and Poe tried to hold back his tears, not wanting to give him satisfaction. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” breathed out Kylo, his voice heavy with sobs and Poe looked up at him, seeing the other man’s eyes shining with tears.

“What did you want so?” asked Poe, his voice breaking with weakness. 

“You.” whispered Kylo and Poe felt awestruck, his breath hitching in his throat. 

“What?” mumbled Poe and Kylo looked away, his hand messing with his hair, embarrassed.

“I want you.” breathed out Kylo, looking at Poe. “I flirted with you because I like you. A lot.” he confessed and Poe felt his cheeks blushing. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Poe, shyly. 

“Because you think I’m a dickhead.” grumbled Kylo, blushing and Poe couldn’t help smiling softly, loving to see him so different from his overconfident persona. 

“Well, you are.” answered Poe and he saw Kylo shrieking in himself. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” added Poe, shyly and Kylo looked up at him, his big eyes piercing through Poe’s face. 

Both men stood silently, awkwardly until Kylo pushed himself off the wall before softly taking Poe’s face in his hands. He raised up Poe’s face towards his, his thumbs brushing against Poe’s cheekbones. 

“Could we start all over?” asked hesitantly Kylo and Poe took few seconds before nodding. “Hi! I’m Kylo Ren, professional dickhead.” smiled Kylo, tending his hand towards Poe. 

“Hi! I’m Poe Dameron. Dickhead lover.” answered Poe, taking Kylo’s hand in his. 

He saw the young man grinning before dragging suddenly Poe’s against his body and taking his lips in his for a deep kiss. Poe was surprised for few seconds before wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck, answering with need to the kiss. When their kiss broke, both men were out of breath, forehead against forehead. 

“It was going fast!” chuckled Poe and Kylo shrugged with a smile.

“I preferred to keep my mouth busy before making you flee with another dumbass remark.” he answered with a dorky smile.

“Look! You can be clever when you want.” laughed Poe.

“Oi!” protested Kylo before Poe kissed him again and the young man forgot everything except the man in his arms. 

* * *

When Poe and Kylo came back into the ballroom, everybody looked at them and Poe blushed. Kylo, like usually, didn’t care and dragged the young man on the dancefloor, wrapping an arm around Poe’s waist, taking his other hand in his. Poe rest his head on Kylo’s chest and let the other man leading their dance. 

“Could I be the one planning your wedding?” asked Paige when the newlyweds danced their way next to them and Poe opened back his eyes, smiling to his friends. 

“We will have white roses.” answered Kylo, nonchalantly and Poe looked up at him.

Kylo smiled down to him and Poe got on his toes, softly pressing his lips against Kylo’s. Poe felt Jessika and Paige wrapping their arms around them, both women pressing against their backs and Kylo laughed against Poe’s lips before they separated, each one wrapping an arm around the other man’s best friend. 

“You’re still a dickhead.” mumbled Jessika, cuddling into Kylo’s chest.

“That’s okay. You’re still a dumbass.” grumbled back Kylo, tightening his arm around Jessika’s back. 

“They’re ours.” chuckled Paige, throwing a beautiful grin to Poe and the young man smiled back to her.

“Yes, they are.” he answered, softly kissing her forehead. 

Poe couldn’t have planned this moment. It was too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
